September 11, 2015/Chat log
6:08 Flower1470 chat is broken yay (anton) these emotes still work O_o ? oh Silly's do ugh I have fixing to do (yes) (no) (keelover) Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:28 Flower1470 (keelover) (twoface) Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:04 Dragonian King hi guys 7:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:05 Dragonian King how was your vacation 7:05 Flower1470 it went very well :D I'm exhausted lol 7:05 Dragonian King glad to hear it 7:05 Flower1470 Did anything happen here that I should be aware of 7:05 Dragonian King no just don't poke that wall over there because jony and i definitely didn't break it during our parties Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:06 Dragonian King and "fixed" it with cardboard 7:06 Flower1470 hmm Speak of the devil Hey Jony 7:06 Dragonian King guys i did a new poll vote in it plz 7:07 Flower1470 done Wikia broke almost all our emotes so I fixed them all if you see one that still doesn't work let me know 7:08 Dragonian King thanks wikia (downsizer) (anton) OH NO BAMBAM IS BROKEN 7:08 Flower1470 refresh I just fixed him 7:08 Dragonian King ay yay* well all the ones i care about work (batman) 7:09 Flower1470 good enough brb Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Flower1470 okay everything should be good now 6:11 Dragonian King speaking of vacation i won't be online tomorrow so yeah 6:11 Flower1470 okie we'll try to live without you 6:12 Dragonian King good luck 6:19 Loving77 hiiii silly hi jony 6:31 Dragonian King PEEP GUESS WHAT JONY IS BATMAN 6:34 Loving77 cool 6:48 Cfljony22 ok now im on day 7 cause it was the last one :D i need to make a page i must contribute somehow hmm well i co-host the hungry games page not good enough ill think about it speaking of hungry games silly we havent done one in a while 6:55 Dragonian King ikr 6:58 Cfljony22 We should do juan 6:58 Dragonian King wallace is cooler 6:59 Cfljony22 oh btw silly i can do it now so u dont have to do it by yourself anymore we can take turns or whatever 6:59 Dragonian King cool 7:00 Cfljony22 want me to do one ? can u give me the names btw lol no? ok den 7:09 Flower1470 @Peep were your w101 plants dead? 7:11 Loving77 no 7:11 Flower1470 mine weren't either. i was surprised. 7:12 Cfljony22 u guys still play w101? 7:12 Flower1470 yes 7:13 Cfljony22 hmm on a scale of 1-8 how op are u so far 7:13 Flower1470 dude, use terminology i can understand 7:14 Cfljony22 hmm 1 - 10 how good r y *u 1 it is 7:15 Flower1470 not very good anymore lol 7:15 Cfljony22 strategy or stat wise 7:15 Flower1470 strategy my stats look great 7:16 Cfljony22 hmm 7:20 Loving77 I accidentally saved my drawing's "basic expression color" as monochrome. Now I want to punch myself in the face. 7:22 Flower1470 ooo 7:23 Dragonian King gg 7:25 Cfljony22 WOW 7:27 Loving77 do you even know what that means 7:28 Flower1470 monochrome = one color it distorted the colors black and white maybe? 7:30 Loving77 yeah I can only color in black and white 7:30 Flower1470 see, i know things! 7:31 Dragonian King my favorite color is white jk white isn't a color 7:32 Loving77 white is a color 7:32 Cfljony22 o_o wow 7:35 Loving77 the only thing I can think to do is screenshot it and save it but then that'll destroy the layer information and it'll be a pain to color... 7:35 Flower1470 cant you save it as something else like a "save as..." button? so you can save it again w/ different settings ? 7:37 Loving77 it's hard to explain how manga studio is set up but I'll try something like that yeah that won't work 7:38 Flower1470 @Silly white is color itself, while black is a lack of color so if you want to be technical, black isn't a color and white is every color 7:39 Loving77 black is a color 7:39 Flower1470 @Peep yeah sorry in art it is, sure but in the physical world it is not 7:40 Loving77 nerd 7:40 Flower1470 yes 7:41 Cfljony22 wow Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:54 Flower1470 @Silly I need you to record hte rest of chat - firefox just crashed on me 8:36 Cfljony22 wow 8:44 Loving77 @Lily this just messed me up: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/128853641964#notes 8:54 Dragonian King @Lily ok lily your post about the psychiatric world is hilarious but i don't know if i'm a bad person for thinking that and if i am ban me please Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Dragonian King ooo Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:03 Cfljony22 Can u show me the post? i would like to read it 9:04 Flower1470 yeah you need to be specific lol there is a lot of posts on my blog about the psychiatric world @Peep i know that was crazy 9:08 Dragonian King the most recent one 9:08 Flower1470 ??? 9:08 Dragonian King http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/128885041006/how-neurotypicals-seem-to-think-the-psychiatric#notes 9:09 Flower1470 yeah its ok to think it's funny (even i did) as long as you understand the message behind it 9:09 Dragonian King oh good im not a monster 9:10 Flower1470 nope just know your place when this topic comes up :P 9:12 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:12 Flower1470 nye Peep bye* 9:13 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:14 Flower1470 ooo 10:03 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:05 Flower1470 i gtg too, 'night Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015